Drakentor
Drakentor or Draken Tor, is the name of a small town in the valley of Verum in the southern end of the Wyrmwood forest. The town was built around the tower, Draken Tor, built for the wizard Duvell Aragon in 934 KR. The Town See also: Drakentor/Map The town is small almost bordering on the size of a large village with the tower at the center. A large central stream flows through the center of the town and collects into a small lake at the base of the tower before continuing south. The main road through the town, the Felway Road , approaches from the east and then turns north to head to the capital of the Barony, the town of Drakenfell. A smaller road heads west out of the town but it only travels about a mile until it dead-ends at the top of a hill that is capped by a Runestone that is known as 'Staffstone '. Like most towns and villages in the Marches, the town of Drakentor is surrounded by a high wooden wall to protect against goblin raids. The wall is three feet thick with wooden posts forming the front and back with a layer of dirt and stones filling the space beween them. The wall is approximately fifteen feet high with a five-foot stone base. History The town was created during the construction of the tower. Many of the first homes were built by the craftsmen who came to construct the tower itself. Much of the first year was spent in clearing the forest away from the central 'lake' to create adequate space for the town to be built. 'Construction' The largest construction project of that first year was to blaze a road from Drakenfell down to the Verum Valley and the site of the town to bring supplies, craftsmen and building materials. The stream was unfortunately not deep or wide enough to allow much water traffic so everything had to be moved by ox and cart. This meant that the road, which became the southerly extension of the Felway Road, had to be built well with supporting walls on both sides and paving stones and gravel set into its surface to prevent erosion. Once the road was cleared and materials and workers could begin arriving in greater numbers another road was needed to connect to the town of Stonewatch and, more importantly, the Stonewatch Way - a road that would give Drakentor access to the stone quarries of Daedan. This section of the road, called simply Weststone Way, was a bit more difficult to clear because the logging teams were constantly being harrassed by packs of goblins. This became so problematic that three station forts had to be constructed between Drakentor and Stonewatch to provide security and shelter for the supply caravans of stone and other materials coming to the valley. With the two roads constructed and much of the town site cleared the next concern was to construct the curtain wall around where the town would be built to protect the craftsmen and laborers from goblin raids. Category:Tower/Wyrmwood Category:Settlement/Wyrmwood Category:Freehold Category:Settlement/Hinterlands